Al Son del Corazon
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Ya pasaron algunos meses desde la ultima fiesta y los hermanos Keuler regresaron a Mexico por un tiempo. El dia de los enamorados se acerca y ellos planean darles una sorpresa a los chicos del Raimon con su llegada. Mas no solos, llegaran con nuevas amigas. Su objetivo: Darles a los chicos otro dia con sus amores. (Especial de San Valentin Convertido en Fanfic) -YA NO SE ACEPTAN OC
1. Ficha

**Hiroshi: Hola a todos, aquí estamos de regreso.**

**Shimori: Esta vez me suspendieron las clases por las festividades pero aun sigo en preparaciones. **

**Hiroshi: Y bueno, ahora estamos aquí para…**

**Ambos: ¡Nuestro primer especial de este año juntos!**

**Shimori: El año pasado lo hice con las autoras de aquí pero…**

**Hiroshi: Este año mi nee-san quiso hacer uno conmigo y claro que acepte.**

**Shimori: Así que haremos un especial de…**

**Ambos: ¡San Valentín!**

**Hiroshi: Se nos esta haciendo manía hablar en conjunto nee-san XD**

**Shimori: Hai, pero así somos nosotros jajaja.**

**Hiroshi: Mejor ya hay que dar la ficha.**

**Shimori: Hai, aquí están los datos…**

**-Nombre Europeo (Obligatoriamente):**

**-Edad**

**-Apariencia**

**-Personalidad**

**-Ropa (Ya sean jeans, blusas, vestidos, como se sientan comodas)**

**-Secundaria (De cual secundaria provienen menos el Raimon. Pueden ser de cualquier país.)**

**-Color Favorito**

**-Pareja (Menos Goenji, Nagumo y Suzuno)**

**-Flor Favorita**

**Hiroshi: Esa es la ficha**

**Shimori: Nuestro limite de participantes serán 15.**

**Hiroshi: Es que después nos liamos demasiado con los Oc.**

**Shimori: Y no sabemos cual con cual.**

**Hiroshi: Por eso, hasta mañana recibiremos Oc.**

**Shimori: Para que se guíen como rellenarla les daré un ejemplo con mi Oc:**

**-Nombre Europeo: Melisa Keuler**

**-Edad: 14 años **

**-Apariencia: Pelo negro lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros, piel clara, ojos negros y brillantes, estatura de 1.64.**

**-Personalidad: Una completa bipolar **

**-Ropa: Un vestido azul hasta las rodillas color negro con un cinturón blanco, unas zapatillas de piso blancas y su relicario de plata.**

**-Secundaria: Secundaria Hokings Ligthing de México (Es inventada claro)**

**-Color Favorito: Morado**

**-Pareja: Bryce Withingale/Suzuno Fuusuke**

**-Flor Favorita: Las azucenas.**

**Shimori: Hasta entonces, los vemos luego pero…**

**Hiroshi: Unos cuantos cortos de los que será el especial…**

**Ambos: ¡Corre, Video! Jajajaja XD**

ADELANTOS

CAPITULO 1: EL PLAN DE SAN VALENTIN.

-Nee, te preocupas demasiado

-¿Qué yo me preocupo demasiado? Mira quien lo dice, el que tarda 4 horas para hablar con la chica que le gusta…

-Y la que anda todo el tiempo detrás de…

-No te atrevas a decir su nombre…

-Ok. No quiero morirme antes. Por cierto, nos vamos a Japón mañana…

-Si comprendo…Espera, ¡¿A Japón?!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Me perdí aquí!

-¿Te puedo ayudar?

-Claro, si no me pierdes mas de lo que ya estoy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Y ellos son Xavier Foster, Jordán, Claude, Bryce…

-Chicos, ¿Enserio son ustedes?

-¿Cómo nos…Espera ustedes son…

**Shimori: Corte…Bueno, en realidad, es porque ya no había presupuesto.**

**Hiroshi: Discúlpenla, se le da por decir incoherencias. Bueno, ¡hasta luego a todos y todas!**


	2. El Plan de San Valentin

**Shimori: ¡Hola a todo el mundo del sur y del norte!**

**Hiroshi: ¡Del este y del Oeste!**

**Ambos: Bienvenidos a nuestro primer capitulo del especial.**

**Hiroshi: Se preguntaran como podemos escribir tan rápido.**

**Shimori: Se necesita trabajo, jajaja, viendo horas y horas las partes mas graciosas de Inazuma Eleven.**

**Hiroshi: Hai, pero menos parloteo y mas trabajo.**

**Shimori: Si, así es Nii-chan. Bueno, el disclaimer.**

**Ambos: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Tampoco nos pertenecen los Oc. Mencionados aquí, ellos le pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras. Solo nos pertenecen Emmanuel y Melisa. **

**Shimori: Si me perteneciera Aki se hubiese casado con Endo en el Go.**

**Hiroshi: Fubuki estaría con Haruna**

**Shimori: Y todos los del FFI hubiesen salido en su versión adulta.**

**Hiroshi: Ya nee-chan, superadlo. No podemos hacer nada mas que esperar que Tenma se case con Aoi, Midori con Nishiki y Akane con Shindou.**

**Shimori: Si, la verdad si. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo 1: EL PLAN DE SAN VALENTIN.**

Solamente unos meses habían pasado desde el torneo Frontera Internacional y desde aquel día, los hermanos Keuler habían decidido irse a México por un tiempo. Desde aquel día también nuevos miembros se unieron al Raimon como era el caso de Bryce, Claude, Xavier, Jordán, Aiden, Shawn, Byron y Alan por mencionar algunos:

Axel: ¡Bryce, allá va el balón!-Grito Axel mientras daba el pase.

Jordán: ¡Sueñas, Axel!-Contesto Jordán interceptando.

Celia: Tanto a pasado desde que Melisa se fue.-Dijo Celia mientras grababa el entrenamiento.

Silvia: Pero si han sido meses.-Contestó Silvia sonriendo.-Ella volverá pronto, lo se.

Nelly: Sonara raro pero extraño mucho como peleábamos.-Dijo Nelly a lo que Camelia asintió.

Jude: Las cosas suceden cuando menos lo esperas.-Contesto Jude al oír a las chicas.-Y cuando menos lo esperen ella puede volver.

Silvia: Si, tienes razón Jude.-Exclamo Silvia sonriendo para mirar el cielo.-Nos veremos pronto, Melisa.

EN MÉXICO:

¿?: ¡Emmanuel donde están mis audífonos!-Grito una chica de pelo negro lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros, piel clara, ojos negros y brillantes con una estatura de 1.64.

Emmanuel: Eh…No se, Melisa.-Contesto un chico de pelo castaño desordenado, ojos color ámbar, piel bronceada y estatura de 1.60. escondiendo los audífonos detrás suyo.

Melisa: Juro que los deje sobre mis libros.-Exclamo Melisa buscando sus auriculares cuando recordó algo-Emmanuel, ¿Cuánto falta para San Valentín?

Emmanuel: Umm, unos cuantos días.-Exclamo el muchacho poniendo los auriculares dentro de un cajón.-Si hoy es 11 de febrero…3 días.

Melisa: Lastima…No podré celebrarlo con Silvia, Celia…Incluso con Camelia y Nelly.-Musito Melisa subiendo a su cuarto.

Emmanuel: Hermana, si pudiese hacer algo.-Dijo Emmanuel para que el foco se le prendiese.-¡Ya se! ¡Padre!

EN JAPÓN:

Camelia: ¡Chicos, venid a hidratarse!-Exclamo Camelia y todos se acercaron a la banca.

Jordán: Valla, Mark se excedió esta vez.-Dijo Jordán al limite.-Estoy cansado.

Shawn: Si, ni que lo digas.-Contesto Shawn mientras Celia le daba un bote de agua.

Mark: Vamos, chicos, yo no me excedo nunca.-Se quejo Mark de brazos cruzados.

Claude: Si Emmanuel estuviese aquí, no creo que opinase lo mismo.-Contesto Claude.-Y no lo culparía.

Alan: Y si Melisa estuviese aquí, ya te hubiera regañado.-Musito Alan tomando agua.

EN MÉXICO:

Emmanuel: ¡Padre!-Dijo Emmanuel mientras llegaba a la oficina de su padre.

Su Padre: ¿Sucede algo, hijo?-Pregunto su padre mientras su madre lo miraba.

Emmanuel: ¿Puedo pedirles un favor?-Exclamo Emmanuel y sus padres se miraron.-Bueno, es mas para Melisa.

Su Madre: Claro, dinos que es.-Exclamo su Madre sonriendo.

Emmanuel: Bueno verán…-Dijo Emmanuel y comenzó a contarles. Al finalizar dijo.-¿Y bien?

Su Madre: Pues, han pasado tiempo fuera de Japón.-Dijo su madre y su padre asintió.-Querido, podríamos dejarlos ir.

-Si, Melisa necesita ver a sus amigos.-Contesto su Padre y miro a su hijo.-Esta bien, irán. ¿Algo mas?

Emmanuel: Si, ¿Podrían conseguirles boletos a sus amigas?-Pregunto y sus padres asintieron.-Bueno me retiro.

EN JAPÓN:

Mark: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Espera Axel!-Dijo Mark mientras corría para salvarse de los balonazos de el delantero.-¡No quise decir eso!

Archied: Solo a un tonto, se le ocurriría decirle eso a Axel.-Exclamo Archied mientras Austin miraba con una gotita la escena.

Nathan: Mark no saldrá vivo de esta.-Musito Nathan mientras Silvia asintió.

Caleb: Ni que lo digas, Nathan.-Contesto riendo Caleb.

Mark: ¡Perdón! ¡No lo vuelvo a decir!-Grito Mark cansado.

Celia: ¿Por qué corres si ya no te persigue?-Pregunto Celia mientras señalaba al delantero que estaba bajo la sombra.-Desde hace 40 minutos.

Mark: ¿Qué?-Musito el portero mientras los demás reían.-Me hicieron correr 40 minutos y ahora estoy cansado.

Bryce: Así sufrimos nosotros.-Exclamo Bryce de brazos cruzados.

EN MÉXICO:

Emmanuel: Hermana, ¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto Emmanuel tocando la puerta.

Melisa: Ah, claro Emmanuel.-Dijo Melisa cerrando la computadora y escuchando música.

Emmanuel: ¿Cómo estarán?-Exclamo Emmanuel .-Algo, ¿Le habrá pasado?

Melisa: Eso, me gustaría saber-Contesto Melisa sonriendo.-Hace mucho que no recibo noticias. Me preocupan.

Emmanuel: Nee, te preocupas demasiado hermana-Dijo Emmanuel y su hermana lo miro.

Melisa: ¿Qué yo me preocupo demasiado?-Dijo Melisa con su mirada fija en el chico-Mira quien lo dice, el que tarda 4 horas para hablar con la chica que le gusta.

Emmanuel: Y la que anda todo el tiempo detrás de…-Dijo incompleto Emmanuel pues una almohada fue a dar a su cara.

Melisa: ¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!-Contesto Melisa con un sonrojo en las mejillas y poniéndose los audífonos.

Emmanuel: Ok. No quiero morirme antes.-Exclamo el chico levantando la almohada.-Por cierto, nos vamos a Japón mañana…

Melisa: Si, comprendo…-Dijo Melisa para abrir los ojos de par en par.-Espera…¡¿A Japón?!

Emmanuel: Si, le pedí a nuestro Padre ese favor. Para que los veas este 14 de febrero-Exclamo Emmanuel y fue abrazado por su hermana.

Melisa: Gracias, Hermano-Dijo Melisa con una sonrisa-Gracias.

Entonces empacaron las cosas y se fueron al aeropuerto. Ahí se despidieron de sus padres y partieron a Japón. Melisa iba emocionada, hace tiempo que ya no veía al loco del fútbol, ósea Mark para ella. Emmanuel sonrió al ver esa sonrisa que Melisa no tenia desde hace mucho. Al fin llegaron a su destino y bajaron del avión, En el aeropuerto:

Melisa: Vamos Emmanuel.-Exclamo Melisa haciendo un puchero infantil.-Quiero ir a ver a los chicos.

Emmanuel: Espera, hay personas que quieren verte.-Dijo Emmanuel y en ese momento unas chicas aparecieron.

¿?: ¡Cuánto tiempo, Meli!-Grito una de ellas. Los ojos de Melisa brillaron.

Melisa: ¡Misty!-Dijo Melisa al correr hasta ella y mirar que venia acompañada.

Misty: Que bien, verte de nuevo.-Dijo Misty. Ella tenia el pelo color rojo fuego corto hasta los hombros, mechas color rosa chicle hasta las rodillas, ojos azules metalizados, alta y pálida.

Melisa: También me da gusto, Misty.-Contesto Melisa sonriendo.-¡Maria!

Maria: Hola Melisa.-Dijo Maria. Ella era de pelo gris hasta las caderas y de ojos rojos cubiertos por unos googles que Ray Dark le había dado.

Yasmín: ¡Meli!-Grito una chica de pelo rizado color café oscuro amarrado en dos coletas, estatura de 1.65, tez blanca y ojos verdes mientras se le tiraba encima.

Emmanuel: ¡Yasmín!-Contesto Emmanuel mientras veía a la chica.-También veniste.

Yasmín: ¿Cómo no iba a venir?-Pregunto Yasmín con una sonrisa.

Emmanuel: Hola Sara.-Contesto Emmanuel mirando a la chica quien solo le sonrió.

Sara: Hola Emmanuel.-Dijo Sara. Ella era mas alta que sus amigas, su pelo color marrón chocolate liso le llegaba hasta la cintura pero sus puntas eran rizadas, de ojos expresivos y de un color verde.

Emmanuel: ¡Camil!-Dijo Emmanuel al acercarse ala chica.-Que tal, ¿estas?

Camil: Bien, contesta de estar aquí.-Dijo Camil. Ella media 1.65, su cabello era de un color negro y era liso con puntas, de piel un poco morena, ojos azules oscuro, de cuerpo bien desarrollado y tenia un flequillo blanco.

Yasmín: Te ayudo a levantarte.-Dijo Yasmín levantando a Melisa pero la volvieron a tirar.

¿?: ¡Melisa!-Dijo esta vez Isabelle. Ella era de estatura media, cabello castaño con varios mechones morados oscuro, con ojos color verde esmeralda y piel pálida.-¡Al fin te veo!

Amelia: Parece, que les encanta tirarla al piso.-Comento Amelia riendo. Ella era de pelo pelirrojo con rulitos con dos mechones hacia delante, de ojos esmeraldas, piel intermedia, físico normal y mas baja que Hide.

Aliya: Te apoyo, Amelia.-Dijo esta vez Aliya. Ella era de pelo castaño claro rizado hasta las caderas y de ojos verdes.

Alice: Isabelle, mejor ayuda a que se levante.-Exclamo Alice. Tenia el cabello lacio hasta la cintura de color café claro, ojos azul cielo, tez blanca y algo baja para su edad, lo cual le daba un aspecto inocente.-Vamos.

Isabelle: Ok. Alice.-Dijo con un puchero Isabelle y con ayuda de Aliya levantaron a Melisa.

Melisa: ¿Y donde está Luna?-Pregunto Melisa sacudiéndose el polvo.

Luna: Aquí mismo, Melisa.-Exclamo Luna. Ella tenia el pelo muy largo hasta los tobillos con ondulación en las puntas de un color negro azabache con algunos mechones teñidos de color rojo pasión, de ojos de un color tan rojo como la sangre provocado por el exceso de circulación de sangre en los mismos, de cuerpo escultural digno de una mujer hecha y derecha. Por ultimo ella era la mas alta de todas.

Melisa: ¡Wa! ¡Luna!-Dijo Melisa abrazando a la nombrada-Cambiaste desde la ultima vez que te vi.

Matthew : Pero si solo fueron meses, Lisa-Contesto Matthew. Ella era de pelo rubio hasta mas abajo de las caderas enrulado, ojos verdes, piel muy blanca y de lentes.

Melisa: Para mi fueron años.-Dijo Melisa con cascaditas tipo anime.-¿Eh? ¡Laura!

Laura: Hola amiga.-Contesto Laura. Era una chica de pelo color miel hasta las caderas con destellos rubios, ojos de un rojo esmeralda, de complexión delgada, tez normal, estatura de 1.69 y un colgante de estrella rojo.

Elizabeth: ¿Y ese milagro que no te tiro al piso?-Pregunto Elizabeth. Una chica de cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda liso y color café, morena, de ojos color chocolate y estatura de 1.63.

Alfred: Si, como lo hicieron Isabelle y Yasmín.-Exclamo Alfred. El era un chico de pelo rubio largo pero alborotado, ojos azul cielo, de piel blanca, de una estatura de 1.67 y que también usaba gafas al igual que su hermana Matthew.

Romina: Pero lo hicieron por emoción.-Contesto Romina. Ella era una chica de un color de pelo entre castaño y rubio oscuro largo hasta la cintura con ondas, ojos color caramelo, de piel blanca levemente bronceada, estatura de 1.65 y curiosamente ella tenia un flequillo a la izquierda que peinaba detrás de su oreja y usaba lentes al igual que Matthew y Alfred.

Maite: Si, eso mismo.-Exclamo Maite. Ella era una chica de cabello negro con dos mechas azules, piel morena y ojos azules.

Gaby: Ya, es verdad.-Dijo Gaby. Ella era de cabello liso color café claro, de piel clara, estatura de 1.61, de ojos marrón claro y complexión delgada.

Laura: ¿Y Estrella? ¿No vino?-Pregunto Laura a lo que Luna señalo detrás de ella.

Estrella: ¡Aquí mismo Laura!-Contesto una chica mas baja que todas, de cabello blanco bellamente ondulado largo hasta los tobillos amarrado en dos coletas altas con unos cuantos mechones teñidos de color rosa fluorescente, de ojos grandes e inocentes de un lindo color rojo. Lo curioso era que a su edad no alcanzaba el medio metro de estatura.

Camil: ¿Ya somos todas?-Pregunto Camil a lo que todas asintieron.

Alfred: No, aun falta alguien.-Contesto Alfred a lo que Emmanuel asintió.

Valen: ¿Y nosotras que, chicas?-Dijo Valen. Ella era de cabello negro liso hasta la cintura, de ojos café claro, tenia una sonrisa igual a la de Mark Evans y también era de su misma estatura.

Alejandra: ¿Nos van a dejar?-Pregunto Alejandra. Ella era de estatura mediana (1,60) bien desarrollada, de piel clara, de cabello café-cobrizo escalodano en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda (siempre estaba suelto), ojos grandes café que si se enojaba se tornaban rojos, tenia un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo de su espalda, y una marca con forma de pequeña estrella al final de su ojo derecho.

Las tres: ¡Valen, Alejandra!-Contestaron Yasmín, Maite y Laura.-Claro que no.

Emmanuel: Bueno, ahora si somos todos.-Dijo Emmanuel y Melisa negó.

Melisa: Claro que no, aquí me falta alguien mas.-Dijo Melisa y Laura asintió.

Ángela: ¡Chicas!-Grito Ángela. Ella tenia un largo cabello color negro con reflejos blancos que le llegaba a la cintura, unos ojos grises tan claros que tiraban para el color blanco, de piel pálida y una estatura de 1.68.-¡No se vayan aun!

Ambas: ¡Lo sabíamos!-Contestaron Laura y Melisa sonriendo.-Ángela no podía faltarnos.

Amelia: Ahora, si estamos todos.-Contesto Amelia y todas asintieron.

Yasmín: Podemos irnos, ya.-Exclamo Yasmín sonriendo.

Emmanuel: Andando entonces.-Dijo Emmanuel sonriendo.

Salieron del aeropuerto y subieron a un automóvil muy espacioso para unas 23 personas. En el camino todas iban emocionadas por ver a los chicos del Raimon:

Ángela: ¿Y creen que Mark nos recuerde?-Pregunto la chica y todas se pusieron a pensar.

Valen: Conociendo a Mark…-Dijo la pelinegra-La verdad que no. Tiene memoria de pez.

Melisa: No sean así, con Evans.-Contesto riendo la chica.

Alejandra: Quizás cambio en algo.-Respondió la ojicafe.

Maite: Cuanto apostamos a que no.-Dijo la morena a Alejandra.

Luna: Nadie va a apostar.-Regaño la ojiroja a ambas.-¿Me oyeron?

Isabelle: Te apuesto 50 a que Mark cambio un poco.-Musito la chica de ojos verde esmeralda.

Misty: Yo 70 a que Mark no ah cambiado.-Musito ella y estrecho su mano con Isabelle.

Laura: Misty va a ganar, estoy segura.-Musito la chica con una sonrisa.

Camil: ¿Y cuanto falta para llegar?-Dijo la chica de ojos azules oscuro.

Sara: Muy poquito.-Contesto la chica de pelo marrón chocolate.

Estrella: Ya quiero ver a los del Raimon-Dijo la ojiroja emocionada.

Maria: Pronto, solo paciencia.-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Alfred: Pues ya llegamos.-Contesto el rubio y todas le miraron.

El chofer se bajo para abrirles la puerta y al hacerlo todas bajaron. Miraron la secundaria; no había cambiado nada. Entraron y escucharon un alboroto en la cancha, esos debían ser los chicos:

Misty: Y allí están.-Exclamo la chica a lo que todas asintieron.

Melisa: Mira Estrella…-Dijo la pelinegra y no escucho respuesta.-¿Estrella? Oh, oh.

Luna: ¿A que viene eso?-Pregunto la ojiroja.

Melisa: ¡Estrella se separo de nosotras!-Grito la pelinegra y las chicas se giraron.

Todas: ¿Cómo?-Preguntaron todas. No era posible, ellas se habían venido juntas.

MIENTRAS CON ESTRELLA:

Estrella: ¡Wao! Es demasiado grande esta secundaria.-Dijo la chica de pelo blanco.-¿Cierto chicas? ¿Chicas? ¡Moo, me perdí!

¿?: ¿Eh?-Dijo un chico de pelo negro despeinado, de ojos color café oscuro y muy profundos, piel clara y estatura de 1.65.-¿Qué te pasa?

Estrella: Me separe de mis amigas y me perdí.-Contesto la chica con cascaditas estilo anime.

¿?: ¿Te puedo ayudar?-Pregunto y ella asintió con una sonrisa.-Bueno, ¿Y a donde se dirigían?

Estrella: A la cancha, pero me gano la curiosidad y me separe de ellas.-Dijo la chica y el sonrió.

¿?: Bueno, pues te llevare para allá.-Dijo el pelinegro-Por cierto, me llamo Leonel Dalem pero dime Leo.

Estrella: Me llamo Estrella Parelli.-Contesto la ojiroja sonriendo.-Un gusto Leo.

Leonel: Vamos.-Finalizo y ambos se encaminaron hacia el campo.

REGRESANDO CON LAS CHICAS:

Maria: ¿Pero como?-Pregunto ingenua la chica.

Amelia: Tendremos que separarnos para buscarla.-Exclamo la pelirroja y Luna asintió.

Laura: Pues ya no será necesario.-Dijo la pelimiel señalando hacia donde venían Leonel y Estrella.

Luna: ¡Estrella!-Grito la pelinegra y Estrella corrió a abrazarle.

Maite: Bueno, por lo menos esta bien.-Dijo la morena y Jazmín asintió.

Isabelle: Gracias.-Agradeció la ojiesmeralda al chico.-Esto…

Leonel: Soy Leonel, Leonel Dalem-Contesto el ojicafe oscuro.

Emmanuel: ¿Leo?-Pregunto y Melisa lo miro.-Vaya, mírate nada mas Primo.

Todas menos Melisa: ¿Primo?-Preguntaron todas asombradas.

Melisa: Si somos primos.-Contesto la pelinegra a todas.

Alejandra: Bueno, ya esta claro.-Dijo la ojicafe.

Elizabeth: Exacto, ahora vamos a la cancha.-Exclamo la chica de ojos color chocolate.

Romina: Si, quiero ver a los chicos.-Dijo la joven de lentes.

Se dirigieron entonces a la cancha y en ese momento Silvia miro en su dirección. Una alegría le inundo el rostro al igual que Celia mientras que Camelia y Nelly se miraron confundidas:

Silvia: ¡Chicas!-Grito la peliverde y todo el equipo miro a Silvia.

Celia: ¡Que tiempos sin verlas!-Exclamo la peliazul-Pensamos que no volverían.

Romina: Si paso un tiempo.-Contesto la chica de ojos color caramelo.

Celia: ¡Chicos tienen visitas!-Grito la peliazul y miraron a las chicas.

Nathan: ¿Y ellas?-Pregunto el ojiavellana.

Mark: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto el chico de banda naranja mientras que Isabelle estampo su mano en su frente.

Misty: Me debes 50, Isabelle.-Dijo la chica de ojos azul metalizado con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Isabelle: Moo, ya ten los 50.-Exclamo con unas cascaditas estilo anime mientras le daba los 50. Después miro a Mark.-¡Me hiciste perder 50!

Laura: Tranquila, Isabelle.-Dijo la pelimiel nerviosa.

Yasmín: ¡Quitadle la motosierra!-Exclamo con temor la chica.

Isabelle: ¡Vas a morir!-Exclamo la chica con los ojos de un color morado oscuro similar al de su pelo, un aura rodeándola del mismo color y su pelo flotando de forma fantasmal mientras perseguía al portero.

Mark: ¡Ah! ¡Ya te recordé! ¡Ayuda!-Exclamo corriendo con Isabelle y la motosierra detrás de el.

Valen: Les dije que no había cambiado.-Exclamo la pelinegra.

Caleb: ¿Valen?

Nathan: ¿Matthew?

Shawn: ¿Aliya?

Alan: ¿Luna?

Claude: ¿Laura?

David: ¿Elizabeth?

Jude: ¿Yasmín?

Axel: ¿Ángela?

Byron: ¿Romina?

Aiden: ¿Alice?

Jordán: ¿Maite?

Hide: ¿Amelia?

Paolo: ¿Isabelle?

Joseph: ¿Estrella?

Archied: ¿Camil?

Mark Kruger: ¿Alejandra?

Ryan: ¿Maria?

Xavier: ¿Misty?

Gianluca: ¿Gaby?

Nelly: ¿Emmanuel?

Dylan: ¿Sara?

Bryce: ¿Melisa?

Todas: Hola muchachos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Shimori: ¡Y se acabo, mina! **

**Hiroshi: Todo en suspenso.**

**Shimori: Wao, superamos nuestra marca. ¡12 paginas!**

**Hiroshi: Pero, bueno, ahora las preguntas.**

**Shimori:**

**-¿Les gusto este capitulo?**

**-¿Puse bien las parejas (A excepción de Sara-sempai quien todavía no me confirma quien)? **

**-¿Quieren saber que pasara?**

**-¿Fue un lindo detalle de Emmanuel conseguirle ese favor a su hermana?**

**-¿Podrá ser este San Valentín memorable para todos?**

**-¿Isabelle matara a Mark por haber perdido sus $50?**

**-¿Dejaremos de aburrir?**

**Hiroshi: Los esperamos para el siguiente capitulo.**

**Ambos: ¡Matta ne!**


	3. Las citas de San Valentin!

Hiroshi: Bueno, aquí estamos gente de todo el mundo con la continuación.

**Shimori: Si, al parecer este capitulo será mas largo para recompensar nuestro retraso.**

**Hiroshi: Es que mi nee-chan estuvo en exámenes, mientras que yo…Bueno, en ocupaciones.**

**Shimori: Así que este capitulo espero que sea largo porque mi imaginación esta muy…Eh, ¿Vacía? Si y aparte decidí que será de 3 capítulos. El ultimo será un pequeño extra. Esperamos que no les moleste.**

**Hiroshi: Bueno, el disclaimer mejor. **

**Ambos: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Tampoco nos pertenecen los Oc. Mencionados aquí, ellos le pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras. Solo nos pertenecen Emmanuel, Leonel y Melisa.**

**Shimori: El capitulo tiene por nombre…**

**Ambos: ¡La citas de San Valentín! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**CAPITULO 2: ¡LAS CITAS DE SAN VALENTÍN!**

Todos los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a las chicas nuevamente y las chicas solo esperaban su reacción. De repente ellas rieron y sintieron como algunos chicos se acercaban para abrazarlas o saludarles:

Aiden: Alice hace tiempo que ya no te veía. –Dijo abrazando a la chica-

Alice: Lo mismo digo Aiden. –Exclamo sonriendo-

Yasmín: ¡Jude! –Exclamo sorprendida la chica de ojos esmeralda-

Jude: ¡Yasmín! Que bueno que regresaste. –Dijo el estratega con una gran felicidad-

Valen: Caleb, ¿Me estas abrazando? –Exclamo con un sonrojo casi invisible-

Caleb: Te extrañe mucho y es la primera vez que te abrazo. ¿Te molesta? –Ella negó sonriendo-

Laura: ¡Claude! –Grito emocionada la pelimiel-

Claude: ¡Laura! Que bueno que te veo. –Dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Laura-

Jordán: ¡Maite! ¡Hola! –Dijo el chico mientras la chica lo abrazaba-

Maite: Jordán, que tiempo ah pasado. –Contesto con una pequeña risa-

Archied: Camil, mírate haz cambiado. –Dijo con una media sonrisa-

Camil: ¿Qué te puedo decir? Todos cambiamos en la vida –Exclamo la chica-

Xavier: Misty, que alegría verte. –Dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa-

Misty: A mi también me alegra Xavier –Contesto con un brillo en los ojos.

Byron: Romi, ah pasado el tiempo. –Exclamo el pelidorado-

Romina: Lo mismo te digo Byron.- -Dijo la chica sonriendo-

Gianluca: ¡Ga… -Exclamo incompleto pues recibió un abrazo de la chica-

Gaby: ¡Si, te extrañe igual! –Dijo ella y el solamente se limito a reír un poco.-

Hide: Amelia, te ves, mas linda que antes. –Dijo el moreno nervioso al verla frente a el.-

Amelia: Gracias, Hide, tu también te ves mas guapo. –Contesto guiñándole el ojo.-

David: Eli, me da gusto que hayas regresado. –Dijo el ojinaranja abrazando a la chica-

Elizabeth: A mi también, David. –Contesto ella sonriendo.-

Paolo: ¡Isa! –Exclamo el italiano mientras Isabelle llegaba a el-

Isabelle: ¡Paolo! –Contesto ella lanzándose sobre el para abrazarle- Tenia mucho sin verte.

Erick: Sara, haz cambiado desde la ultima vez. –Contesto con un pequeño sonrojo-

Sara: Ah, tu también, Erick. –Dijo ella también con un pequeño sonrojo-

Joseph: Estrella, ¿Cómo estas? –Pregunto el portero al acercársele-

Estrella: ¡Muy feliz de estar contigo! –Contesto para sonrojarse un poco al darse cuenta de lo dicho al ultimo.- Digo, por que te extrañaba.

Axel: Hola Ángela. –Dijo el delantero con una sonrisa que nadie había visto-

Ángela: Hola Axel, ¿Cómo estas? –Pregunto ella con una sonrisa que hizo que el delantero se sonrojara un poco-

Mark Kruger: ¡Alejandra! ¡Hello! –Dijo el estadounidense a la chica-

Alejandra: ¡Mark! ¡Hello, ¿How are you?! –Contesto ella alegremente.

Ryan: ¡Maria! Que bien que estés aquí –Dijo el velocista sonriendo- Hace días que ya no te veía.

Maria: Si y hace días que ya no te veía a ti. –Exclamo la ojiroja felizmente.

Shawn: ¡Aliya! –Dijo el peliplata- Estas diferente a como te recordaba.

Aliya: Tu igual Shawn, estas mas… -Dijo ella mirando al chico de arriba abajo- Mas…Cambiado.

Nathan: ¡Matthew! –Exclamo el peliazul de ojos avellana.- ¡Que gusto! Que hayas regresado, pensé que me dejarías solo.

Matthew : Eso no, Nathan. Te dije que regresaría. –Contesto la rubia sonriendo adorablemente-

Celia: ¡Alfred! –Dijo la peliazul lanzándose a abrazar al rubio- ¡Alfred! Te extrañe mucho, no tienes idea.

Alfred: Celia, yo también, no sabes cuanto. –Contesto el rubio aprovechando que Jude no los estaba mirando-

Alan: Luna, que bien que estés de regreso. –Dijo el chico de audífonos- Hay muchas cosas que necesitaba contarte

Luna: Yo también, Alan. –Exclamo ella con una voz tan dulce que sonrojo al chico.-

Emmanuel: Nelly, promete que no vas a empezar con tus molestias a mi hermana –Dijo el chico mirando a la chica-

Nelly: Hmp. No prometo nada. –Musito la pelirroja.-

Melisa: Bryce, que…tiempo paso sin verte. –Dijo tímidamente la pelinegra mirando el piso con un sonrojo menor.-

Bryce: Si…lo mismo…te digo yo. –Exclamo el chico con una sonrisa.

Mark: ¿Y a que se debe la visita? –Dijo el portero-

Melisa: Pues verán…!Venimos a pasar el día de San Valentín! –Respondió con una calida sonrisa-

Todas: ¡Con ustedes! –Respondieron las acompañantes y amigas de Melisa-

Caleb: Así que a pasar san Valentín. –Dijo el chico- ¿Y eso?

Luna: Es un día para pasar con los amigos. –Respondió mirando a Caleb-

Yasmín: ¡Con los que mas quieres! –Dijo ella abrazando a Jude-

Jude: Entiendo, ¿Y ya tiene sus planes, no? –Pregunto el estratega-

Emmanuel: Mas o menos, algo parecido. –Dijo el chico de ojos ámbar.- De hecho podrían pasarse su día en parejas.

Melisa: Si y yo me encargo de todo. –Respondió la pelinegra a lo que los chicos solo se mostraron nerviosos- ¿Qué? ¿Me tienen miedo o que?

Jordán: No es tanto…miedo –Exclamo el peliverde nervioso-

Mark: ¡Si no que eres una pesada! –Respondió el portero y Melisa o miro fijamente- Eh, esto, nada, olvidadlo.

Melisa: ¿Pesada? –Pregunto mirando a todos mientras las chicas retrocedían- ¡¿QUIÉN FUE LA QUE SE ENCARGO DE TRAERLES DE NUEVO A LAS CHICAS?! ¡SI NO FUESE POR MI ESTARIAN HUNDIDOS EN LA DESGRACIA DE SU SOLEDAD!

Todos: (Mark, metiste la pata) –Pensaron todos para luego responderle- No, el único que piensa eso es Mark, nosotros no.

Ángela: Típico, echarle la culpa al mas tonto.

Isabelle: ¿Tu lo crees?

Mark: Balón, balón, balón, balón…-Repetía mientras a ambas chicas les bajaba una gotita-

Misty: Mark, es un desastre y no se como Silvia le ama. –Musito y Silvia se sonrojo-

Valen: Meli, mejor prosigue que esto se ira para largo. –Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo-

Melisa: Bueno, como se que quedran platicar por que no salen juntos. –Exclamo y sonrió victoriosamente al ver como se sonrojaban todos.- Emmanuel…Para no ser desastre y que los chicos no hagan trampa nosotros los formaremos aquí. (Al fin ya se de quienes están enamorados los chicos y las chicas)

Emmanuel: Yasmín y Jude ustedes dos. –Exclamo y ellos enrojecieron aun mas- Sara y Erick

Melisa: Isabelle y Paolo –Menciono y ellos se sonrieron- Gianluca y Gaby.

Emmanuel: Claude y Laura –Dijo y la pelimiel enrojeció un poco mas.- Caleb y Valen.

Melisa: Luna y Alan –Exclamo y Alan sonrió- Ryan y Maria.

Emmanuel: Celia y Alfred –Dijo el estratega miro a Alfred amenazadoramente- Romina y Byron.

Melisa: Ángela y Axel. –Dijo y ella le guiño un ojo al delantero el cual se sonrojo- Camil y Archied

Emmanuel: Maite y Jordán –Dijo y a Jordán le brillaron los ojos- Xavier y Misty.

Melisa: Elizabeth y David –Exclamo y el ojinaranja asintió- Aiden y Alice.

Emmanuel: Aliya y Shawn –Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente- Amelia y Hide.

Melisa: Kruger y Alejandra –Dylan miro picaramente a Mark quien se sonrojo pues el quería estar con Alejandra desde hace mucho.- Estrella y Joseph

Emmanuel: Nathan y Matthew. –Dijo y el ex velocista en su mente se dijo "Genial, todo el día con Matthew"- Y por ultimo…

Xavier: Aquí va lo difícil –Musito a Misty quien asintió nerviosa-

Misty: Sus celos de hermano. –Respondió también en un murmuro la chica-

Isabelle: (Vamos Emmanuel, o si no ¡Mi motosierra! Muajajaja) –Pensó malvadamente mirando al chico.

Emmanuel: Aunque me cueste decirlo… -Mirando fríamente a Bryce- Mi hermana con Bryce.

Melisa: Bueno, ya esta todo. –Respondió la pelinegra- Vayan a divertirse un tanto muchachos.

Todos asintieron y se fueron con sus respectivas parejas. En el camino las chicas iban de lo mas alegres por que se podría decir que los chicos las tenían de las manos. Algunos fueron a parar al parque de diversiones, otros mas a un parque, otros mas a una feria local de por ahí y otros mas se les dio por ir a la torre de metal. En el Raimon:

Emmanuel: ¡JURO QUE SI BRYCE LE TOCA UN PELO A MI HERMANA ME LAS PAGARA! –Grito a los 4 vientos el ojiambar-

Silvia: Vamos, Emmanuel, deja de ser tan celoso. –Dijo y Camelia asintió-

Camelia: Tan malo que salga con un chico no puede ser. –Respondió la pelimorada-

Emmanuel: ¿Enserio? –Exclamo mirando fijamente a Silvia.-

Silvia: Bueno, es que, toda chica debe tener su primera cita. –Respondió la peliverde- ¿Eh?

Camelia: ¿Qué pasa Silvia? –Pregunto al ver a Silvia mirando la cancha- ¿Silvia?

Nelly: ¿Y eso que? –Dijo al mirar a una…¿Gallinas bailando Breack Dance?-

Emmanuel: ¿Eh? O.O –Dijo con los ojos como plato-

Camelia: Dios… ñ.ñU –Exclamo con una gotita resbalándole-

Nelly: ^-^U –Ella no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando con una gotita-

Silvia: No había visto esto, nunca O.O –Respondió viendo las gallinas-

CON YASMÍN:

Yasmín: ¡Mi radar me dice que mis gallinas están bailando! –Dijo alegremente y con estrellitas en los ojos- ¡Mis gallinas viven!

Jude: ¿Y eso? –Pregunto confundido el estratega-

Yasmín: La ultima vez, Isabelle casi les da cazuela –Recordó la chica-

El día transcurría y cada pareja se estaba divirtiendo de lo mas lindo hasta que decidieron ir al Karaoke:

Amelia: Yasmín, ¿También ustedes? –Pregunto al verla junto con Jude-

Yasmín: Si, no se porque pero quisimos venir –Respondió mirando a Hide y Amelia-

Luna: Amelia, Yasmín, Hide, Jude… -Respondió acompañada de Alan.-

Ambas: ¿También tu Luna? –Dijeron Amelia y Yasmín a lo que ella asintió.-

Isabelle: Hola Yasmín, Alan, Jude, Luna, Hide, Amelia… -Dijo acompañada de Paolo-

Paolo: ¿Misma idea no? –Pregunto el italiano y ellos asintieron-

Caleb: Vaya, no fuimos los únicos con esta idea. –Dijo acompañado de Valen.-

Valen: ¿Misma idea chicas? –Dijo y Yasmín, Luna, Amelia e Isabelle.

Laura: Chicas, mira Claude aquí están. –Dijo la pelimiel acompañada de Claude-

Claude: Hola chicos. –Respondió con una sonrisa-

Estrella: Vamos, Joseph. –Dijo la joven mientras Joseph asentía.- Hola.

Aliya: Shawn aquí están los chicos –Llamo la joven al peliplata-

Shawn: ¿Todos por la misma idea? –Exclamo y los presentes asintieron.-

Alice: ¡Aiden! ¡Vamos! –Exclamo Alice jalando "literalmente" al pelirrosa.-

Aiden: Si, Alice –Contesto con un suspiro- Hola.

Jordán y Maite: ¡Hola chicos, ya llegamos! –Gritaron ambos con un helado en sus manos.

Ángela y Axel: Parece que se pusieron de acuerdo. –Dijeron ambos a coro-

Elizabeth y David: Ni que lo digan Axel y Ángela. –Exclamaron llegando también-

Romina y Byron: ¡¿Ustedes igual?! –Preguntaron al llegar y todos asintieron-

Camil y Archied: Vaya, esto parece reunión. –Exclamaron al llegar-

Nathan y Matthew: ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntaron ambos confundidos-

Ryan y Maria: También vinieron a cantar, ¿No? –Dijeron y todos asintieron-

Sara y Erick: Bueno, vieron la convocatoria, ya. –Respondieron sonriendo al llegar-

Xavier y Misty: ¡Nosotros también participamos! –Exclamaron ambos al llegar tomados de la mano-

Alejandra y Mark Kruger: ¡No se olviden de nosotros! –Dijeron al llegar y también tomados de la mano-

Celia y Alfred: ¡Esto será divertido! –Gritaron ambos tomados de la mano mientras Jude miraba a Alfred amenazadoramente-

Melisa y Bryce: Bueno, ya estamos listos. –Contestaron ambos al llegar, aunque claro no iban tomados de la mano.-

Encargada del lugar: ¿Vinieron al concurso de San Valentín? –Pregunto la mujer de aproximadamente 32 años de edad-

Amelia: Si, ¿Todavía queda lugar?

Encargada del lugar: Claro, de hecho ocuparon los últimos lugares.

Celia: ¡Estupendo!

Encargada del lugar: Pasen y siéntense en alguna de las mesas.

Todos asintieron y se sentaron en las mesas así como habían llegado: En una mesa estaban Amelia y Hide; en otra estaban Alan y Luna; en otra estaban Jude y Yasmín; en otra estaban Valen y Caleb; en otra Claude y Laura; en otra Estrella y Joseph; en otra Aiden y Alice; en otra estaban Shawn y Aliya; en otra Camil y Archied; en otra estaban Maite y Jordán; en otra estaban Ryan y Maria; en otra mesa estaban Romina y Byron; por otra mesa estaba Nathan y Matthew; en otra estaban Misty y Xavier; en otra Alejandra y Mark Kruger; en otra estaban Elizabeth y David; en otra Celia y Alfred; en otra Ángela y Axel; en otra Sara y Erick; en otra Isabelle y Paolo mientras que finalmente en otra estaban Bryce y Melisa:

Encargada del lugar: Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes –Hablo por el micrófono- Bueno como saben, todos los años organizamos nuestros concursos de San Valentín y este año será un concurso de canto…

Xavier: Si, la ultima vez que vine fue nada mas para ver. –Dijo el pelirrojo a Misty- Son realmente buenos los oponentes.

Encargada del lugar: Y este año no será la excepción. Este año varias parejitas decidieron entrar –Dijo y todos los chicos enrojecieron al oír la palabra "Parejita" – Pero bueno…Nuestra primera pareja de esta tarde es…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Hiroshi: ¡Suspenso de nuevo!**

**Shimori: Si, y si quieren saber el resto, tendrán que esperar la conty.**

**Hiroshi: Bueno, las preguntas ya nee-chan.**

**Shimori: Si, antes de que empiece a decir otras cosas:**

**-¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?**

**-¿Les gusto?**

**-¿De donde habrán salido las gallinas bailarinas de Yasmín?**

**-¿Qué pareja será la primera? (Las opciones se aceptan)**

**-¿Qué canción les gustaría cantar con su pareja?**

**-¿Emmanuel terminara matando a Bryce?**

**-¿Les pareció aceptable el capitulo?**

**Ambos: Bueno, sin mas novedad, hasta la próxima. ¡Se despiden Shisu y Roshi-chan! **


	4. Aviso importante acerca de la historia

Kari: ¡Mina! Bueno, se que les debo la continuacion de este especial y me siento muy avergonzada por no haberlo acabado cuando debi hacerlo, pero...Tengo una buena noticia.

**Roshi: Este Especial, sera convertido a un Fanfic, por lo que habra continuacion. **

**Kari: Exactamente, por lo tanto, esta historia que antes llevaba por nombre "San Valentin a lo Inazuma" cambio su nombre a "Son del Corazon"**

**Roshi: Las parejas seguiran siendo las mismas, asi que de eso, no tienen que preocuparse.**

**Kari: Tratare de subir la continuacion en esta semana. Sin mas, nos despedimos.**

**Roshi: Esperamos que les agrade la idea que tenemos.**

**Ambos: ¡Sayonara, Matta ne, mina!**


End file.
